There is a mobile communication system employing the CDMA system. In this kind of communication system, as shown in FIG. 1, a base-station wireless apparatus (hereinafter simply referred to as a base station) 8 provides CDMA communication service, which ideally has a service area concentrically extending around the centrally located base station 8 as shown in FIG. 1(a) by ordinary. Since this is always the same regardless of the size of the service area, a long-distance service area also concentrically extends as shown in FIG. 1(b) in the same manner as (a).
As shown in FIG. 2, since the base station 8 always searches the service area for a calling party (a person who telephones by radio) as rippling out from the center to the circumference that is the end of the service area, the base station 8 takes a longer time (call connection time) to search for the calling party as the service area that covers the circle becomes large.